Stuck with you
by Fire Coral
Summary: Bakura,Marik and Yami are stuck together in a room for a whole day, will they all survive! Reviews are welcome, flames are not!
1. Moving in!

Stuck with you!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (wish I did though!) Review if you want to.

Bakura's POV:

I hate mornings I can't see why the morning can't start until the afternoon, this world is so stupid, the shadow realm is much better, all dark and stuff which is just the way I like it, not all bright and sunny with all those stupid mortals saying what a wonderful and brilliant day this is. It just makes me sick!

Hmm I just remembered what day it is! It's Saturday which means Ryou will probably out all day with his pathetic little friends and I can hang around with Marik, maybe we can destroy something. Hehehe I think I'll go destroy the old people's retirement home, old people scare me, Yugi's grandpa scares me!

Normal POV:

Bakura was watching t.v or at least he was trying to, he still couldn't understand the whole changing the channels thing, it was too complicated to learn so he just relied on bashing the t.v whenever he wanted to watch something different. So far Bakura had managed to destroy three television sets this was their fourth!

'This is getting boring, where's Ryou he's normally up by now, humph, I suppose I'll have to go find him, make sure he hasn't gotten himself into any more trouble.' Thought Bakura bashing the t.v so that it would turn off and walked out of the living room into the kitchen yelling Ryou's name out loud enough so the neighbors would hear him.

When he had established that Ryou was not at home he went outside (still yelling loudly) and looked around.

'Hmmm, wonder where Ryou is. Oh well I guess it's not my problem I'll just go hang out at Marik's.'

So Bakura set off towards Marik's house…

"MARIK ARE YOU HOME?" Bakura shouted just a little too loudly but no one came out of their houses to get mad at him, cause everyone was terrified of Bakura!

"Bakura I'm standing right next to you, you dope," Marik muttered sighing.

"Oh, well I didn't see you there. Err so have you seen Ryou anywhere?" Bakura replied after a minute of uncomfortable silence!

"Well yeah actually I saw him walk past early this morning it looked as if he was walking to the game shop," Marik stated pointing in the direction of the game shop.

"Thanks Marik," said Bakura walking away from Marik's house but stopped abruptly and turned around to face Marik. "What were you doing up so early, you never get up early,"

"Uhh, nothing, I wasn't doing anything. You should find Ryou before him and Yugi plot against you," Marik replied quickly and then raced inside and locked the front door!

"Wow, I wonder what is going through his head sometimes," murmured Bakura to himself as he walked down the quiet street.

When he reached the game shop he was greeted with a very happy Ryou…

"Hey Bakura, uhh, I've just been talking with Yugi bout stuff and so yeah, I have to go now. Bye!" Ryou said trying to get passed Bakura, which was no easy task, and unfortunately he lost!

"Wait just one minute Ryou. I know you're up to something and I don't like the sound of this one bit, so spill it Ryou," growled Bakura.

By this time Yugi, Yami, Yugi's grandpa and even Marik were all watching Bakura and Ryou!

"Umm, well alright then but you have to promise not to get angry, ok?"

Bakura thought for a second and then said- "I don't make promises," Ryou just sighed!

"Fine then, well as I said before Yugi and I have been talking about you, Marik and Yami, and we came up with an idea to get you guys to….bond I suppose," Ryou exclaimed almost whispering.

Bakura let Ryou go and just stood still it looked as if he was frozen! Then he spoke…

"Ryou what is your idea to make us bond more?" Asked Bakura glaring at Ryou.

"Errm, we thought that you should all stay in one room together for a day," Ryou replied scared as hell of how Bakura might react!

Bakura just stood still…but then he exploded!

"RYOU I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT STAYING IN A ROOM WITH THOSE TWO PATHETIC YAMIS, HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Ryou sighed loudly. "Bakura you have no choice either you stay with Marik and Yami in a room for a day or Yami gets to have your millenium item,"

"Stuff you," Bakura muttered certainly in a bad mood!

It had been an hour after Bakura had exploded and now the three yamis were walking into the room they would be stuck in for a whole day! Bakura kept on muttering curses while Marik and Yami were thinking up ways to get out!

That's all for now but I could really use some ideas for what should happen next so please if you want to review! Thanks!


	2. The radio!

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this I suppose I do, I do not own yu-gi-oh! Please enjoy the story and review…

Thanks to AnimeNymph for the ideas! I don't actually think there's a kids station on the radio but there is in this story!

It had been two hours since Bakura, Marik and Yami had moved into the room and there were all sitting on the floor as bored as anything until Yami broke the silence.

"Hey look you guys! Over in that corner there's a radio! I wonder how we could've missed it," Yami exclaimed getting up from his spot on the floor and walking over to the radio, while Bakura and Marik followed.

"What is it?" Questioned Bakura and Marik.

"Don't you guys know what a radio is?" Bakura and Marik shook their heads! "Wow, you don't know much. Anyways it's a device thingy that plays music and stuff,"

"Doesn't look that interesting," mocked Bakura staring at the small silver portable radio!

"Yeah I agree," Marik said poking the radio cautiously.

"Well that's because you have to turn it on," replied Yami pushing a knob on the radio causing it to start talking or at least that's what Bakura and Marik thought!

"ARGGHHH!" Screamed Marik and Bakura jumping into each other's arms!

"Err, get off me Marik," Bakura said distastefully!

"Ahem, sorry err bout that," Marik replied.

Yami caught their attention by changing the channel on the radio.

"What are you doing Yami?" Bakura asked.

"Changing the channels," Yami murmured back as he finally found the station he wanted…

"WHAT THE HELL YAMI? YOU THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH LISTEN TO THE KIDS STATION!" Bakura shouted as he and Marik fell on floor laughing uncontrollably while Yami just glared at the two of them.

"Well Bakura, how come you seem to know what station this is?" Yami questioned folding his arms across his chest.

"Umm, I may have some knowledge of this device for listening music on," Bakura replied nervously.

"Well what station do you listen to then, the classical station?" (AN: no offense to people who like classical music) Yami said mockingly.

"No you dumbass, I don't have a favourite station I just listen to the Ra-damned music. That's what you're supposed to do. DUH!" Bakura yelled back to Yami who just turned around! Marik was just watching the two yamis fight and since no one seemed to notice him he took the opportunity to quietly walk over to the radio and change the channel! Unfortunately he didn't exactly know what the different channels were so he had now changed to a rock station which alerted Yami and Bakura!

"What the…" Bakura started.

"Marik turn the damned thing down!" Yami shouted running over to the radio and turning the volume down.

"Hey I kinda like that music," Marik exclaimed as he started to dance around while Bakura and Yami just stared in absolute horror!

'Oh, crap I'm stuck in a room with one physco-maniac who can't dance and one freak pharaoh,' Thought Bakura to himself as he quietly slipped over to the radio and managed to change the channel to a station that was playing random songs!

"Bakura change the channel back to my station it's much better than this crap," growled Yami.

"This is better that having to hear freaking kids songs about ducks and other stupid animals," Bakura replied getting angry.

"Hey Bakura change it back to my station I wanna do more dancing,"

"No, now leave me and my device for listening to music on ALONE,"

"BAKURA I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL I WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING YOU MAY REGRET!" Shouted Yami.

"Hmmm, lemme think bout that, hmmm nah I don't think I'll change the channel!"

"THAT'S IT!" Both Yami and Marik lunged at Bakura and they all started to kick, punch and hurt each other in any way possible until a crack was heard!

"NOOOOOO!" All three yamis shouted as they saw the radio lying on the floor in pieces!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BAKURA!" Yelled Yami as he went over to a corner and sat down!

Bakura walked to a different corner, sat down and then poked his tongue out a Yami, who just ignored him!

"So, who's hungry?" Marik asked…

That's that chapter done! In the next chappie Marik is hungry and there's no food in sight! What will happen? Please review!


	3. hunger strikes

Hello all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I hope u like this chapter! And I could really use some more ideas!

Big thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Lets get started then

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (yet:P)

"What did you just say Marik?" Asked Bakura glaring menacingly at Marik.

"I just said I was hungry Bakura…My, you're looking mighty fine!" Marik replied with a hungry look on his face!

"What the hell Marik? What is WRONG with you?" Shouted Bakura sliding away from Marik while Yami just watched snickering slightly.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just really, really hungry. I need food. Now," Marik stated looking down at the floor.

"Well I say that if you're really as hungry as you say you are, you should eat Yami," Bakura commanded pointing at Yami!

"You have a point there Bakura," was Marik's reply before he started towards Yami who backed up against a wall.

"HEY! Why are you gonna eat me? What have I ever done to you?" Squealed Yami desperately!

"Excuse me? Did you just ask what have you ever done to me? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! You've stuck me in the shadow realm, made my hikari side with you and not to mention you look like a loser and have a bad choice in clothing, (AN: Sorry to Yami fans!) So don't go saying you've never done anything to me," Roared Marik, his face going a bright shade of purple!

"Well, what have I done to you, besides all those things?" Asked Yami again.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I WANT OUT OF THIS RA-DAMNED PLACE!" Marik yelled as he started to strangle Yami, before Bakura tore Marik off him!

"Marik, calm down. I'm sure we'll find a way out of here, hopefully, maybe not, probably not, ok so we're doomed here until out hikaris let us out. But I'm sure they'll let us out soon, though I seriously doubt it," Bakura said dropping Marik to the floor.

So the three yami's were once again in one corner of the room on their own, either trying to figure out what way to punish their hikari when they got out, or trying to find a way out, or in Marik's case curled up in a ball and looking nervously around every five seconds!

Ok well that's the end of that chapter! Which I'm not particularly proud of but anyways please review, and please give me some ideas of some sort!


	4. Is it freedoom?

Hello again!

I don't know when I'm gonna end this story but anyways thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own yu-gi-oh!

We ended the last chapter with everyone in separate corners. They're still in their corners but all of a sudden something caused the three yami's to move away from their precious corners…

The door was opened slightly and some voices could be heard outside.

"Hey, our hikaris have finally realised that we should be let out of this prison!" Cried Bakura happily bouncing up and down with excitement!

"Wow! You really think so Bakura?" Asked Marik joyfully.

"Yeah," Bakura replied.

"I doubt you're right Bakura, I bet our hikaris have something bad planned for us or for you I should say since all the hikaris like me," Yami stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Quit being such a party-pooper Yami," growled Bakura angrily.

Just then Ryou popped his head into the room…

"Hi guys, how you all doing?" He asked grinning.

"Oh, we're fine Ryou, but we've learnt our lesson and we're ready to come out now," Bakura said walking towards the door until Ryou stopped him.

"Uh, sorry Bakura but it hasn't been 1 day yet. I came to tell you that I've brought you some company…."

Ok I know that chapter was reallllly short and I'm sorry. Please review and vote who should come into the room with the three yamis!


	5. Oh, great, it had to be him!

Ok, back with another chapter, sorry that it's taken so long but I've been busy with school. Anyway Seto got the most votes so he'll be in with the three yamis!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

"Ryou what company?" Asked Bakura growling slightly at what his hikari might say!

"Well you all know him very well-

"I am NOT going in there!" Came a voice from outside the room.

"Uhh, he can duel," Ryou replied nervously as Malik and Yugi hauled in the person who was going to stay with the yamis!

"ARRGHH!" Shouted all three yamis at once!

"What? Do you think for a second I offered to come here?" Said the voice again.

"Well no, but why Kaiba, Ryou?" Groaned Marik frowning!

"Because he needs to be less stuck up!" Shouted Malik from outside!

"Humph, whatever. But I refuse to talk to it," Bakura stated sticking his nose in the air.

"Excuse me, I am not an it. I'm the CEO of a large gaming company so I suggest that you watch your mouth Bakura," Seto shot back obviously pissed off at Bakura!

"Who cares about you, or your stupid gaming company?" Growled Bakura glaring daggers at both Seto and Ryou! (Poor, poor Ryou!)

"I care about it, you imbecile. Not like you'd know how to run a business," Kaiba yelled.

"I bet I could run it better than you," Bakura replied.

"You could not,"

"Could so,"

"Could not,"

"I so could,"

"You so couldn't,"

"You wanna bet moneybags,"

"Go ahead tomb-robber, or should I say EX tomb-robber,"

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that Kaiba,"

"Really, I'd like to see what you try and do,"

Ok I think everyone gets the picture, Kaiba and Bakura kept on fighting like that for about another 30 minutes but Marik andYami seemed to have realised that the door was still open, so they quietly snuck out and when Ryou, Malik and Yugi found out they let those two stay outside and left Bakura and Kaiba inside!

"Marik, ya wanna help me beat up Kaiba?" Asked Bakura to no one since Marik and Yami had left the room! "What in Ra's name? Where are those two losers?" Shouted Bakura angrily as he looked carefully around the room incase they were hiding somewhere, but there was no one in the room except for a pissed off Kaiba and a very annoyed, pissed off and angry Bakura who was almost to the point of ripping his hair out in frustration!

"Well my guess is that they left. But you never know they could be hiding in a dark corner of this room somewhere," said Kaiba sarcastically, sitting down on the floor.

"I am gonna kill Marik when I get out of this hellhole," Bakura muttered to himself.

Ok that's it for that chapter, please review and tell me what should happen next! I hope everyone's liking the story!


	6. Icecream!

Thanks HEAPS! To the people that helped me with ideas, **hugs!** Okay, so I'll start writing again! And this chapter is dedicated to aubreysvampiregirl, the next chapter is going to be dedicated to vulpix1000. Thanks again everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh if I did there would be changes, lots of changes!

While Bakura and Kaiba were stuck inside the small room, Marik and Yami were both outside with the three hikaris who at this point were wondering if Bakura hadn't already killed Seto or the other way round!

"Malik I'm bored, this sure is turning out to be a very long day, jeez I never knew one day could last this long, you know I'm surprised I'm not dead, since it's soo incredibly hot out here and – but Marik was cut short of his ramblings thanks to Malik.

"Look Marik if you don't shut up I swear, I'll kill you myself, so please just be quiet,"

"Jeez, I was just saying it's hot out here but fine I'll be quiet just cause I'm such a nice guy," Marik replied, but since when can Marik ever be quiet! "Dum di dum di dum, dum did dum di OHHH I'M SOO BORED WHEN WILL THIS TERROR END, dum di dum di –

"MARIK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, NOT START SINGING!" Shouted Malik who was almost having a nervous breakdown now!

"Malik I really think you should you should be a little more quiet people are staring," Marik said giving onlookers a friendly smile!

"Look Marik can't you just shut up please?" Malik asked.

"Well I suppose I could be more quiet if you'd give me an ice-cream!" Marik replied his eyes lighting up!

"Oh, Ra, why am I stuck with the idiot one? Fine you can go and get an ice-cream from the deli down the road but Yami is going with you," Malik stated.

"WHAT? That's so not fair," Growled Marik in anger.

"It is to, fair. Remember the last time I let you go down to the shops on your own, you ransacked the place and then I got the huge fine. So you either go with Yami or you don't go at all, am I making myself clear?" Malik replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but I'll let you know it was the evil voice inside my head that told be to burn the building to a crisp," Marik said in a matter-of-fact tone!

"Yeah, whatever Marik, blame everything else but yourself," Malik replied half-heartily, he was starting to get sick of Marik saying the evil voice made him do it!

So Marik grabbed Yami from the chair he was sitting in and dragged him down the street to get an ice-cream! When they returned Yami also had an ice-cream much to the dislike of Marik!

"Well I hope you didn't destroy anything Marik," Malik said narrowing his eyes at Marik.

"No don't worry I just told the evil voice in my head that I would destroy something of yours instead," Marik replied licking his ice-cream and grinning!

Malik and Yami just sighed, they both knew that one-day Marik would probably end up in a mental hospital!

That's the end of that chapter! Please feel free to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Truth or Dare

Hello again, I'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy the story. This chapter is dedicated to vulpix1000. Thanks for your idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or gameboys!

At this point and time, Bakura and Seto had actually fallen fast asleep, what? Even they have to sleep sometime; they were trying to kill each other for about 3 hours straight, which must be tiring! So anyway they were sleeping.

Marik and Yami had just finished their ice-cream and were now playing on their gameboys, unfortunately Marik couldn't quiet get the 'hang' of it so he was still learning to move the people around, sad really!

So that only leaves three people left, Malik, Ryou and Yugi whom were all chatting in a dark corner, nah they were just hiding from Marik who said that if any of the hikaris came close to him he wouldn't be responsible for anything. He was clearly in a bad mood!

What are Yugi, Ryou and Malik talking about? Let's find out…

"Look I think it'll be for the best," Malik said to Yugi and Ryou who were both deep in thought.

"Yeah, but he'll never agree," Yugi replied anxiously.

"Yami will and we'll just tell Marik that he'll get 20 ice-creams if he agrees," said Ryou licking an ice-cream.

"Alright all we can do is try I suppose," replied Malik, he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Damn, stupid, bloody WHY WON'T YOU MOVE RA-DAMMIT?" Yelled Marik on the verge of insanity!

"Marik you use this button to –

"I know how to move them you idiot, just leave me ALONE!" Marik replied to Yami who merely sighed in response.

"Uhh, Marik, we were wondering if you would um –

"Just spit it out already you little midget, " growled Marik.

"Okay, umm we want you and Yami to go back into the room, we promise we'll give you 20 ice-creams if you do," pleaded Yugi.

"Sure Yugi I'll go," said Yami turning back to his gameboy.

"20 ice-creams you say, if we get to bring the gameboy's in I'll agree," Marik replied grinning.

Malik sighed, "Alright you can bring the gameboy's in,"

"Yay!"

So Marik and Yami both walked into the small room and then saw what they thought was the most hilarious sight in all of history…

Bakura and Kaiba sleeping about 3 inches apart from one another!

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Laughed both Yami and Marik causing Bakura and Kaiba to stir and open their sleepy eyes.

Marik was having a hard time recovering from his laughing fit so Yami hit him on the back a couple of times, hard!

"Ow not so hard you dimwit, anyways, Bakura I never knew you had a special someone in your life," giggled Marik.

"Wha?" Bakura replied in confusion until he realised how close he was to Kaiba, "ARGHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kaiba yelled back.

"Stupid CEO, I hate his guts," Muttered Bakura under his breath as he moved away from Kaiba who had a look of disgust all over his face.

"Hehehe, you sure are an interesting guy Bakura," Marik said while sitting down next to Bakura.

"Oh shut it will you, I was not and will not ever sleep with that, got it?" growled Bakura menacingly.

"Fine, fine my old friend, lets put it all in the past," Marik replied with a small grin on his face.

"Hey everyone I have a game we could play," Yami exclaimed.

"What game?" Seto asked.

"Truth or dare," Yami replied.

"Oh Ra, can't you think of anything better, you baka," Moaned Bakura.

"Aw come on Kura, it'll be wots of fun!" Giggled Yami in a baby voice.

"Fine I'll play your stupid game, but don't ever call me Kura again, and don't talk in that weird voice it's freaking me out," Bakura replied.

"Hehehe, all right then, come on lets play," said Yami, still snickering.

So the three Yami's and one CEO of Kaiba corp. started to play truth or dare!

"Okay I'll go first and I'll say it to Bakura," Marik started, "Bakura truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth, I suppose, this game is stupid,"

"Okay, Bakura you picked truth now on with the question, here we go, for your first question –

"Look would you just say the freakin' question already," Bakura said, clearly pissed off!

"Fine then. Bakura are you having an affair with Kaiba?" Marik asked, he was almost about to wet himself from having to keep all the laughter in!

"MARIK, WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU I ALREADY SAID I AM **NOT** HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH KAIBA, NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THIS STUPID GAME BEFORE SOMEBODY GETS HURT!" Shouted Bakura almost out of breath by the end of his speech.

"Jeez alright Bakura. It's your turn now so you can ask someone a question," replied Marik moving away from Bakura!

"Okay then, I'll ask um Yami. Truth or dare?" Asked Bakura, smirking.

"Truth," Yami replied simply.

"Yami, is it true that you the almighty pharaoh has a crush on that friendship freak Anzu?"

"WHAT? No way, of course not, nope, not in a million years. Ahem, can we please move on," said Yami blushing slightly.

Bakura and Marik were beyond themselves, laughing hysterically! Even Seto gave a small giggle.

"Okay whatever you say lover-boy," said Marik still in a fit of laughter.

"Grrr, it's my turn and I choose Bakura," Yami growled, "Truth or dare?"

"Wow I sure am popular! Hmm I choose truth," Bakura replied.

"Okay then, Bakura when will your next date with Kaiba be?"

"Why you. I already said I am NOT having an affair with Kaiba!" Screamed Bakura in an almost girly voice that stunned everyone in the room!

"Look could we please leave me out of the topic of conversation," Kaiba muttered.

"It's my turn and I choose the pharaoh. Truth or dare?" Bakura asked.

"I choose truth," came the reply.

"Alrighty then, Yami how many times have you already slept with Anzu eh?" Asked Bakura smirking.

"BAKURA! I have not slept with Anzu," Yelled Yami.

By this point Marik was on the floor laughing uncontrollably it looked like he was having a fit.

Seto just stared into space trying to ignore the two Yami's.

While Bakura and Yami kept playing truth or dare in a not so nice way!

_That's the end! Nah I'm kidding but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review any suggestions or ideas or anything except flames would help heaps! Thank you._


	8. The finale

Hello again! Lol I know I haven't updated in like forever but please bear with me. School has started (stupid school) and I also kinda lost inspiration. But I'm back with another and perhaps final chapter. Thanks a bunch to everyone who's reviewed. It means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I own yu-gi-oh! NOT! I wish I did though! Lol. I also don't own Coronation Street.

So we left off with Bakura and Yami playing truth or dare.

By the time Yami and Bakura had finished their game, Marik and Seto were both fast asleep, with Marik sucking his thumb and mumbling in his sleep!

"Erm, I never knew Marik did that," said Bakura, watching Marik sucking on his thumb with a content look on his face.

"Yeah, neither did I," Yami replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," snarled Bakura death-glaring Yami.

"Whatever Bakura. I'm too tired to have another argument with you so can you please lay off," Yami sighed and lay down on his side.

"Fine. But when we get out I swear you are so dead," Bakura replied, also laying himself down on the wooden floorboards.

Once everyone was asleep the door quietly creaked open…

"Are you sure they're asleep Ryou?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I could hear Bakura snoring from outside. They must be asleep," Ryou replied as he walked into the room dragging Yugi with him.

"Hehe, I never knew your yami sucked his thumb Malik," Whispered Yugi, laughing slightly!

"Eh, I didn't either," Malik replied, dumbfounded!

"Okay so we'll leave the note here. Come on, lets go before any of them wakes up," Ryou said ushering Yugi and Malik quickly out of the room.

Yawn "Whoa! I just had the scariest dream. I dreamt that I was locked in a room with Yami, Seto and Marik and – Aw crap! It's not a dream," sulked Bakura as he looked around the room to see Yami, Seto and Marik staring at him in the strangest way! "Erm, anyway, uh oh look there's a note!"

"Huh?" Yami asked.

"Hey he's right!" Marik exclaimed, crawling over to a small piece of paper lying a little way from the door.

"What's it say Marik?" Asked Bakura with interest.

"Ah well, I have figured out that it's not Egyptian. Hehehe,"

"Give me that!" Growled Seto, snatching the paper out of Marik's hands.

"Huh? It says you shall be freed at 9:00 am. What does that mean?" Seto asked, confused. But he became even more confused when he saw Bakura and Marik jumping up and down shouting – 'We're gonna be free! We're gonna be free!'

"What's the time Kaiba?" Asked Yami, hints of excitement in his voice.

"Eh? Oh it's 8:55," Kaiba replied. "By the way why are you two dancing around like complete idiots?" But Kaiba didn't get to hear the answer because at that moment the door slowly creaked open and in popped – RYOU! And Yugi and Malik too.

"Well, how are you four this morning?" Ryou asked, smiling brightly.

"We're great Ryou. Now about that note?" Replied Bakura hastily.

"Oh that. Well since you guys did spend a whole day together, not including you Kaiba, but you did spend a while in here so I spose you'll be scarred for life- anyway back to the topic at hand, you all managed to survive so we decided you may leave now!" Ryou explained.

As soon as Ryou had finished talking Bakura and Marik ran as fast as their feet would carry them out of the room that had caused them so much terror!

"Wow! Who knew Bakura and Marik could run that fast," exclaimed Yami as he walked out of the room.

Later that night when Bakura and Ryou were in the lounge room watching t.v Bakura came up with an interesting question.

"Ryou, why did you leave Marik, Yami, Seto and me together in a room for a whole day? It didn't have anything to do with all that crap 'bout 'bonding' did it?"

"Er… Funny you should ask that! Uh no it didn't. The real reason was 'coz we had to do an experiment of our choice for school, and we chose to see if out of you, Yami and Marik who would be first to go completely crazy. When we told Yami he said he'd do it," Ryou explained.

A few hours passed and Bakura asked yet another question.

"Ryou, just out of interest. Who did you predict would last the longest?"

"Uh…Malik, Yugi and I all agreed that by the end of a whole day you and Marik would be completely crazy and Yami would still be normal," replied Ryou, unsure of what Bakura would make of this!

"Hmm. Thank you for telling me that information Ryou," Bakura said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Bakura went straight to the draw with all the knives in it and got out the two sharpest, largest and most dangerous of them all.

"Humph! We'll see who's normal after I'm finished with them," Bakura said to himself walking back into the lounge room where Ryou was happily watching 'Coronation Street'!

"Ryou I'm going out for a little while. I should be back within the hour," exclaimed Bakura.

"Ok," replied Ryou, not taking any notice of the sharp and deadly knives Bakura was gripping tightly.

'Right, now it's off to see the perhaps normal though I don't think so pharaoh and give him a piece of my mind,' thought Bakura as he walked out the front door and towards the game shop!

Wow! I've finally finished this story! Lol, yep I'm sorry but this is gonna be the end! Please review, and thanks again to all those loyal reviewers, I appreciate you guys so much!


End file.
